minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Survivor (NaNoWriMo Novel 2012)
Author: ThaChompyLeader (This story takes place in Minecraft, it is a fanfiction story for the NaNoWriMo competition this November. Note that this is the '''rough draft'! It is not finished and may have errors in it.)'' Chapter 1 BANG! I winced as the painfully loud thunder roared in my ears. I had somehow gotten lost in the middle of the sea in my father's old fishing boat. I don't remember how he had convinced me to use it. But I wasn't out fishing. I was sailing off to find an island to myself, away from my parents. But now that I think about it, this was my worst idea ever. And it had gone too far. Terrific. I'm only 18 and all I brought with me is a couple of fish and a leather sack. Not a great way to start a dangerous journey to who-knows-where. Another roar of thunder. I nearly fell out of the boat. It rocked from side to side, flipping me on my back. The ocean waves rose higher by the second. My blue shirt was torn and wet with sea water. If only I hadn't snuck out with my dad. Suddenly, sea water bubbled up by my feet. The boat had a crack in the side. I panicked as the boat began to sink. A huge wave crashed over it, causing it to sink. And it was taking me with it. I was struggling to push myself to the surface. But every time I reached air, another wave would push me down again. "Help!" I shouted, even though I knew that no one else was there. I tried not to look down into the ocean. Water continued to push me down. My vision grew blurry as my hopeless soul was sinking. Then, I blacked out. ++++++++++ Sunlight blinded me. I gagged at the overwhelming reek of the salt water. Sand was plastered on my sides; I had been washed up on an island. Terrific. Well, I got what I wanted. Sort of. I only had one fish and a ruined leather sack. Not what I wanted. My body ached from swimming so bad I could hardly move. A huge forest as big as Alaska lay ahead of me, along with the biggest volvano I had ever seen. At least I thought it was a volcano. "Rawff!" A dog? I turned my hesd to the direction of the sound. A husky - no, a wolf - was standing over me, peering deep in my eyes with curiousity. "Wolves on an island?" I groaned. She tipped her head to one side. "That makes no sense." "Rawff!" She nudged my side sharply with her nose. "Alright, fine. I'm getting up." I winced as she pawed at my leg. "Stop that!" "Rawff!" She grabbed my jeans in her mouth and tugged. "Cut it out! That hurts!" "Aroooooooooo!" A muffled howl made me stop dead in my tracks. Whatever made the sound was in distress. The wolf heard it too, and she dashed away in a hurry. I quickly realized why she was so frantic. The sharp tang of smoke hit the roof of my mouth. Somewhere in the mass of trees, there was a forest fire. And the wolf was heading in the same direction. "Wait!" I shouted and ran after her despite the stiffness in my bones. I could already feel the heat from the blaze. Remember when I said being away from home at an island was my worst idea? Well, trying to find a dog in a burning forest is my second worst idea. I gagged at the heavy smoke that hung over my head. Turning around, I tried to retrace my steps but I was trapped in a ring of fire. Terrific. Instead of drowning, I get to burn from my stupid mistakes. Yelling for help won't do me any good here. I did it anyway. THough there was no reply. It's not like anyone would hear me when oxygen is smoke. And that's when I fainted. For the second time. Category:Fanfictions Category:ThaChompyLeader's Fanfics